


Afterlife

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Afterlife, Beyond life, Forgiveness, Gen, Reunions, Together forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Post "You Complete Me." Tony and Ziva's final adventure. They are greeted by many familiar faces. Early on 2 January 2067.





	Afterlife

Afterlife

"Where are we, Tony?" Ziva clasped Tony's hand a bit tighter as she looked around the brightly lit room that they were in. It was so bright that she could not see any walls, doors, windows, or furniture. If Tony had not been by her side, she would have been a bit apprehensive at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"I have no idea," Tony admitted. He turned to look at his wife. "At least we are here together!"

Ziva nodded into Tony's gaze as a part of the brightness got even brighter. They both tried to see the cause of the new surge in brightness.

"You do not need to be afraid." A voice spoke from the brightness as two women emerged in front of the pair.

"Anthony," the taller woman spoke for the first time.

"Zivaleh," the shorter woman smiled as she spoke.

"MOM?" Tony shook his head; it couldn't be her…

"IMA?" Ziva spoke at the same time as Tony, recognizing the image in front of her.

The taller woman turned to the other, "I told you, Rivka that they would be disbelieving. I guess we need to explain this to them."

Rivka nodded, "You are correct, Elizabeth." She turned to her daughter and son-in-law, "You have come to join us; it is your time now."

Tony wiped his hand over his eyes. His mother looked just as she had on their last trip to the cinema for a classic movie marathon. She even had on the dress he remembered from that day. "How? I mean, Mom, you look like you did on the last trip we took to the movie marathon."

"Anthony, I appear as you remember me. To your father, I look as I did on our wedding day," Elizabeth explained to her son. "I want to hug you, but you have to follow us through the portal first."

Ziva was speechless, "How can I see both of you? I do not know Tony's mother except from pictures and his memories. Ima, you look as you did on the day of my commissioning in the IDF."

Rivka smiled at her oldest child, her Zivaleh, "Because you have shared memories, you both can see both of us. Are you going to follow us through the portal so that we can properly greet you?"

Tony looked at Ziva; both still uncertain about where they were and why they were here. Rivka noticed their hesitation, and spoke again, "You were correct, Elizabeth, we will need the others to help." She turned to look behind her, motioning for someone else to join them.

Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs and Ziva's sister Tali came from the brightness.

"Dad?" Tony spoke quietly as Ziva gasped in surprise.

"Abba? Tali? I do not understand?"

Gibbs looked at his two former agents, "It is your time to leave your Earthly life and join the rest of us in the afterlife. Come on, you two, follow us through the portal. Grab your gear!"

Tony grinned, "On your six, Boss!" Elizabeth smiled at her son and whispered something to Gibbs.

"Ziva, you are in the next life, with all of us who have gone before you. You and Tony have come together. Follow us through the portal." Tali wrapped an arm around her Ima, gesturing to Ziva and Tony to follow the group as they turned and walked towards the brightness.

Ziva interlaced her fingers with Tony's and turned to him, "We should follow, yes?"

Tony nodded, and squeezed Ziva's hand, "I don't think we have a choice. Let's go." The couple followed their mothers, Gibbs and Tali through the brightness. As they moved forward, things became clearer and easier to see. They saw a large group of people standing in the distance.

"Who are they?" Tony asked his Mom.

"Everyone who went before you; your father, Ziva's father and brother, Kate Todd, Mike Franks, Delilah McGee, the Palmers, Donald Mallard…" Elizabeth was interrupted from her list of who was waiting for them by a squeal from Abby.

Tony and Ziva looked at their former colleague running towards them. She wrapped them in hugs that only Abby could give. Ziva saw Delilah walking towards her sister and brother of the heart. She opened her arms and enveloped them in a hug. The others lined up to give and receive hugs, with Gibbs, Rivka and Elizabeth waiting until last.

Tony noticed that both Senior and Eli were not in the group welcoming them. He was about to say something when Rivka spoke up, "Eli and Anthony Senior will be along shortly." She smiled at Tony, drawing him into a hug, "You have been so good for my Zivaleh. She has been so happy since she met you. We have watched you two over the years. You have a beautiful family, Anthony. Thank you for loving my baby."

"I should be thanking you, Ima. You had a big part in making her the woman she is. Toda raba!" Rivka smiled at Tony's use of the name 'Ima' for her. Tony noticed his mom hugging Ziva.

"Ziva, you have been so good for my son. Rivka and I have watched your family grow and we are so proud of them. Thank you for saving my boy from himself and for loving him."

Ziva hugged her mother-in-law, "Thank you for your influences on him to make him the man he is, Mom. I feel as though I know you already from his memories."

Gibbs grinned at his children of the heart, "You will meet Shannon and Kelly soon. I am so proud of you two. Welcome to the afterlife." He pulled the couple into an embrace. "I love you both!"

"Thank you, Abba."

"Thanks, Dad."

Gibbs released the pair to their mothers. Elizabeth took Tony into her arms as Rivka embraced Ziva. Both mothers had tears on their faces.

"Anthony, I am so proud of you. You have lived a long and wonderful life. Now you are here in the afterlife, with no pain, no damaged lungs, and no old body. Welcome home, son." Tony wiped tears from his face as he melted into his mom's embrace.

Ziva sighed in contentment in her Ima's arms. "Zivaleh, so beautiful, so precious. I am so proud of you and all you have accomplished in your long life. You have a beautiful family. Welcome home, yaldati." Ziva felt tears on her face, but she knew they were tears of joy.

"Toda, Ima."

Rivka linked her arm in Ziva's as Elizabeth linked an arm in Tony's. Gibbs led the way as Tony intertwined his hand with Ziva's. The others followed behind.

"There are two more two greet you," Gibbs explained, "But they need to be met with individually. I'm sure you can guess who they are." He turned to his former agents and nodded at their knowing smiles.

The group approached a man sitting in a chair with his back to them. Tony recognized the man from his hair and suit. The others kept moving on, leaving Ziva, Tony, Rivka and Elizabeth with Gibbs and the other man.

"Junior," the man stood and turned towards them.

"Senior," Tony replied somewhat curtly.

Elizabeth whispered to her son, "Hear him out, Tony, please."

Tony nodded as Senior continued. "I owe you an apology, both of you. Son, you don't know how many regrets I have had that I never made things right between us. Ziva, our last two encounters were terrible. I was rude to you and ignored you. Forgive me?"

"Yes," Ziva went over and hugged Senior. "Thank you, Dad. I wish you could have gotten to know your grandchildren."

Tony hesitated, looking to his Mom. She smiled at him and nodded her head, "It will benefit you more than you know." Tony walked over to Senior, reaching to shake hands.

Senior pulled his son into a hug, "Thank you, Junior."

The group walked further, with Senior leaving before they got to the next stop. A man was sitting on a bench, his head down in his hands. Ziva took a sharp breath in as she realized who the man was. "Abba?"

Eli raised his head and looked at his daughter and the rest of the group. "Ziva! You do not know how long I have been waiting to hear you call me Abba again. Will you forgive a foolish man his shortcomings?"

Ziva ran into her Abba's embrace as he soothed her tears, "My Zivaleh, my beautiful daughter. I am proud of you and your family." He raised his head and made eye contact with Tony, "Come, my son, welcome to the family." He motioned for Tony to join him and Ziva, drawing Tony into the hug as he came near.

Gibbs smiled and headed to find Shannon and Kelly, and Jackson. They had a party to get ready for as the most recent two of the Gibbs' kids had arrived. The last one was still on Earth, but his time was nearing. Having family reunited was the best reward of the afterlife.

Ziva pulled Tony to her, locking her lips on his. "I am glad we came together. I do not think I could bear to have been without you for very long."

Tony caressed her face as he returned the kiss, "Me, too. We are together forever, sweet cheeks and I wouldn't have it any other way. Ani ohev otcha."

"Ani ohevet otach." Tony and Ziva locked gazes and the rest of the world and afterlife became background. They were together, they were forever, they were complete.


End file.
